Fluid-ejection devices include inkjet-printing devices that are commonly employed to form images on media like paper using ink. In many types of fluid-ejection devices, a number of fluid-ejection nozzles of a fluid-ejection mechanism eject fluid onto a current swath of media incident to the mechanism, with the mechanism remaining stationary or while the mechanism moves across the current swath. The media is then typically moved so that the fluid-ejection mechanism is incident to the next swath of media, and the fluid-ejection nozzles of the mechanism eject fluid on this new swath. This process is repeated until the entirety of the media has had fluid ejected thereon as desired.